It is quite common to find inside the vehicles several parts which comprise a cushion device in order to improve the vehicle user's comfort.
Said interior vehicle parts are used as support elements by the vehicle user, for example, an armrest of a door trim panel which supports the vehicle user's arm.
For that reason, this kind of parts commonly has one or more cushion elements as part of its structure, for example a foam element or similar.
On the other hand, said interior vehicle parts apart from comprising a support element which support the efforts derived from the normal use and from its attaching, they need to have a decorative element which offers an attractive appearance due to they are visible to the occupants inside the vehicle interior.
Therefore, these interior vehicle parts have three main functions, a supporting efforts function, a cushion function and decorative function.
Normally, the structure of those interior vehicle parts comprise a different element in order to fulfill each of the functions described above, that is, one element as support efforts element, a second element as cushion element and a third element as decorative element.
This, apart from complicating and making expensive the structure of the interior vehicle part, it has a negative effect on the weight of it.
On the other hand, normally said interior vehicle parts which have a cushion function, have uniform rigidity along the whole interior vehicle part because said interior vehicle parts do not allow to locally control its rigidity depending on the functions demanded to such interior vehicle parts. For example it should not behave in the same way the area of the armrest where the elbow is supported than the area of the armrest where the forearm is supported.
Therefore it is desirable to find a self-supported cushion element with a simpler structure, lighter and that allow to control the rigidity of the cushion element in a localized way.
Interior vehicle parts which have a cushion function normally comprise a laminate formed by a support element, a cushion element and a decorative element which finishes the structure.
Those structures are complicated and expensive due to the number of elements which form part of them and to the manufacturing process of such structures.
On the other hand this kind of structures is heavy due to the number of elements comprised by them and their weight.
Apart from this, known structures do not allow to control the rigidity of the cushion element in a localized way.
American patents US2005200161 and US2006200960 disclose interior vehicle parts according to that described above.